


Endlich Frühling!

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Deutsch | German, Digital Art, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M, Spring
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney hat mit "Frühlingsgefühlen" zu kämpfen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endlich Frühling!

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Ganz herzlichen Dank an Christl! 
> 
> Staffel: 3 (um die Folge „Irresistable“ herum)
> 
> Anmerkung: Geschrieben für das Frühlings-Bingo auf deutsch_fandom.  
> Die Prompts sind: ‚Erste Sonnenstrahlen’, ‚sich verkühlen’, ‚Frühlingsgefühle’ und ‚einen Spaziergang machen’.

  
[](http://abload.de/image.php?img=johnendfruehtitellys32.jpg)  


Ein besonders starker Frühjahrssturm hatte auf dem athosianischen Festland ziemlichen Schaden angerichtet. Die Leute aus Teylas Volk hatten Atlantis um Hilfe gebeten und Woolsey hatte sofort zugesagt zu helfen. Schließlich waren sie mit den Athosianern verbündet. Und was genauso wichtig war, mehr als die Hälfte ihrer Lebensmittel bezogen sie vom athosianischen Festland. Wenn jetzt die Aussaat nicht zeitgerecht beginnen konnte, weil noch wochenlang Schäden beseitigt werden mussten, würde Atlantis das im Herbst auch zu spüren bekommen. 

Deshalb waren schnell viele Dutzend Freiwillige gefunden, die sich abwechselnd mit den Jumpern auf das Festland bringen ließen. Fünf Tage am Stück halfen sie, Häuser und Brücken zu reparieren, Wege zu befestigen, die Äcker von den entwurzelten Bäumen zu befreien. Vor allem John packte überall an, wo er gebraucht wurde. Rodney suchte lieber eine technische Lösung und delegierte dann die körperliche Arbeit. 

Leider regnete es die meiste Zeit und die Temperaturen erreichten kaum zweistellige Bereiche. Am Morgen zog Nebel durch die Flussniederungen und alles war kalt und klamm. Manchmal löste sich der Nebel im Laufe des Tages auf, manchmal auch nicht, so wie an diesem Tag, der durch und durch grau gewesen war. 

„Ich habe den Eindruck, als würde ich überhaupt nicht mehr richtig warm. Alles ist klamm und feucht“, beklagte sich Rodney am Abend bei John, als sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer bei ihrer Gastgeberin Henaya waren.  
„Versuch doch einfach mal den Tee, den Henaya brüht, der wärmt dich von innen“, schlug John vor. „Ich habe heute Abend zwei Tassen davon getrunken und mir ist warm.“  
Rodney verzog angewidert das Gesicht und winkte ab. „Nein, danke, ich bleibe lieber bei meinem Kaffee.“ Wenn der Tee auch nur einen Hauch so schmeckte wie er roch – dann war er wohl besser zum Felder düngen als zum menschlichen Verzehr geeignet. 

Rodney hätte ja gerne einen – noch dazu ganz militärischen – Vorschlag bezüglich Körperwärme und Teilen derselben gemacht, aber so wie John beim Abendessen mit Henaya geschäkert hatte, wollte der bestimmt nichts davon hören. Deshalb stieg Rodney zitternd alleine in sein Bett mit den klammen Laken und versuchte, sich so kugelig wie möglich zusammen zu rollen. 

Der nächste Morgen brachte tatsächlich die erste Sonne nach langer Zeit. Rodney konnte es kaum glauben, als er rausschaute und die ersten Strahlen über die nahe gelegene Hügelkette wandern sah. Sehr gut! Da heute der letzte Teil der Wasserleitung repariert werden musste, und John und er dazu vor Ort draußen zu sein hatten, war das eine sehr erfreuliche wettermäßige Entwicklung. 

Auf der Baustelle stellte Rodney dann fest, dass er nicht der einzige war, der diesen Wetterwechsel begrüßte.  
„Endlich wird es richtig Frühling“, sagte Henaya, die mit ihm zur Wasserleitung gegangen war. „Ich bin der Kälte der letzten Wochen so überdrüssig.“ Sie drehte ihr Gesicht in Richtung Sonne und schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen.  
„Ich auch“, meinte Rodney aus tiefstem Herzen. Obwohl er sich komisch dabei vorkam, schloss er auch kurz die Augen und ließ die Wärme der Sonnenstrahlen auf sich wirken. 

Bis jemand in die Hände klatschte und rief: „Auf geht’s. Wenn wir bis Mittag fertig sind, können wir heute mal früher Schluss machen. An die Arbeit!“  
Rodney riss die Augen auf und starrte John an. „Hey, das sollten meine Worte sein!“, stellte er indigniert fest.  
„Tja, jetzt habe ich sie vor dir geäußert“, lachte John und reichte Rodney eine Wasserwaage.  
„Aber …“  
„Kommen schon, Rodney.“ John schnipste mit den Fingern. „Chop, chop!“ 

Rodney schnappte für eine Sekunde sprachlos nach Luft. Dann beschwerte er sich: „Das ist eine äußerst schlechte Imitation meiner Person!“  
„Wenn du dich erkannt hast, kann sie ja nicht so schlecht gewesen sein“, beschied John ihm lachend.  
Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. John konnte so ein Idiot sein! Er seufzte und begann, mit seinen Geräten herum zu hantieren, um herauszufinden, wo der Wasserabfluss stockte. 

Es dauerte nur bis kurz vor Mittag, aber dann waren sie tatsächlich mit ihrem Projekt fertig, die athosianische Siedlung hatte wieder ausreichend fließendes Wasser. Die Athosianer nahmen das zum Anlass ein improvisiertes Picknick im Dorfsaal zu veranstalten, zu dem jeder etwas beisteuerte. 

John und Rodney duschten – endlich mit ausreichend heißem Wasser – zogen sich um und setzten sich zu den anderen in den Gemeinschaftsraum. John hatte kein Kleidungsstück mehr, das nicht mit Dreck verschmiert war und so lieh ihm einer der Athosianer eine braune, gestrickte Jacke, Rodney seine graue Ersatzhose. 

Nur weil Henaya zu John sagte, dass ihm die Jacke gut stehen würde, schenkte Rodney der Strickjacke auch seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ja, ihre Gastgeberin hatte Recht, das Braun stand John gut, passte zu seinen Augen und ließ ihn sehr freizeitmäßig aussehen. Anders als die ewig schwarzen T-Shirts. Schön warm sah die Jacke auch aus – vielleicht sollte er bei den Athosianern mal so etwas in Auftrag geben. Dann ließ er sich nicht länger ablenken, und häufte sich seinen Teller voll. 

„Können wir heute Abend wieder zurück fliegen?“, erkundigte sich Rodney bei John zwischen zwei Bissen.  
„Ja, wir lassen nur noch drei Biologen hier, die Interesse bekundet haben, sich die Aussaat der verschiedenen Lebensmittel anzusehen und ganz allgemein etwas mehr über die hier heimische Flora zu erfahren.“  
„Kann nie schaden, wenn man weiß, wo das Brot herkommt“, stimmte Rodney mit vollen Backen kauend zu. 

Als sich die Gesellschaft auflöste, bat Henaya die beiden Männer noch, ihr beim Abschneiden von einigen abgebrochenen Zweigen zu helfen. Am Rande der Ansiedlung hatte sie einen mit Mauern umgebenen Obstgarten, in dem der Sturm auch einigen Schaden angerichtet hatte. Glücklicherweise waren nur einzelne Äste ab- oder angebrochen, aber keine Bäume ganz umgeknickt. 

In der Ummauerung war es sehr windgeschützt und es zeigte sich, dass die Frühlingssonne jetzt am späten Nachmittag schon einige Kraft hatte. Besonders John, der auf die Leiter klettern musste, während Rodney sie hielt, schwitzte bald kräftig. Die dickeren Äste sägte er mit einer Handsäge ab, die schmaleren Äste, oder die die schon so weit abgebrochen waren, dass nur noch wenige Zentimeter fehlten, kniff er mit einer großen Baumschere ab. Es kam ein ganzes Bündel von Zweigen zusammen.

Bevor er auf den letzten Baum, eine intensiv rosa blühende athosianische Kirsche kletterte, wischte sich John mit dem Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Verdammt ist das schon warm.“ John knöpfte die geliehene braune Strickjacke auf und zog sie aus. Unschlüssig hielt er einen Ärmel in der Hand, während der zweite Ärmel noch lose auf seiner Schulter lag. 

Rodney stellte fest, dass John nichts darunter trug. Mann, sah Sheppard gut aus! Nicht, dass er das öffentlich gesagt hätte, denn eine der obersten Regeln unter Männer besagte, dass man nicht laut äußern durfte, dass man einen anderen Mann auf der Attraktivitätsskala ganz oben einordnete. Deshalb behaupteten alle, ein Mann könnte einen anderen Mann nicht beurteilen. Was für ein ausgemachter Blödsinn! Natürlich schätzten sie einander munter die ganze Zeit ab, wäre ja auch seltsam gewesen, wenn es plötzlich ohne Wettbewerbsgedanken abgelaufen wäre. 

Und deshalb gestand sich Rodney ganz für sich selbst ein, dass er John in diesem Moment verdammt attraktiv fand. Für einen Augenblick konnte er seine Augen nicht von Johns Brust losreißen, bewunderte die festen Muskeln, die sich unter der Haut abzeichneten, die dunklen Haare auf der Brust, die er bisher nur einmal so richtig gesehen hatte, als dieser scheußliche Iratus-Käfer sich an Johns Hals geheftet hatte. Aber das war nun wirklich kein Augenblick für irgendwelche Vergleiche gewesen, da war es um Leben um Tod gegangen. 

In diesem Moment war das anders. Die sanfte Frühlingssonne tauchte John in ein warmes Licht, spielte auf dem leichten Schweißfilm auf seiner Haut. Rodney kribbelte es plötzlich in den Fingern, seine Hand auszustrecken und sie auf die Muskelstränge zu legen, die deutlich hervortraten, als John zur Entspannung die Schultern rollte und die Arme anspannte und wieder lockerte. Oh Gott, wo kam das denn her? Seit wann löste John solche Gedanken in ihm aus? Was wollte ihm sein Unterbewusstsein damit andeuten? 

John hängte die Strickjacke an einen Zweig und Rodney bewunderte Johns Rücken.

„… die Leiter halten? Rodney?“ Rodney zuckte zusammen.  
John legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und zog seine Brauen besorgt zusammen. „Hey, du hast doch keinen Sonnenstich abbekommen, oder?“  
„Quatsch, bei dem bisschen Sonne“, meinte Rodney und machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Hoffentlich hatte John nichts von seinem Starren mitbekommen!  
„Na ja, die Sonne ist schon ganz schön warm.“ 

„Du wirst dich erkälten, wenn du hier so halbnackt herumspazierst“, verkündete Rodney und lehnte die Leiter noch etwas fester gegen den Baum. Natürlich war das nicht seine Hauptsorge, aber es klang besser als zu sagen ‚Ich kann meine Augen heute nicht von dir lassen’. 

„Ach, Unsinn. Mir ist so warm, ich verkühle mich schon nicht“, erwiderte John, kletterte nach oben, stellte einen Fuß auf einen der dickeren Äste und zog sich noch ein Stückchen höher. Er ließ sich von Rodney die Säge geben und sägte den angebrochenen Ast ab. 

„Das ist ja gerade das Tückische“, rief Rodney in Richtung Baumkrone. „In der Sonne ist es schon warm, aber im Schatten, oder wenn Wind aufkommt, überhaupt noch nicht.“  
„Rodney, so wie ich hier beim Arbeiten schwitze, werde ich mich nicht erkälten“, erklärte John entschieden.  
„Ich werde dich jedenfalls nicht pflegen, Mister-ich-weiß-alles-besser!“  
„Ich habe es zur Kenntnis genommen.“ John lachte, aber bald keuchte er und stöhnte ein bisschen, als das Holz härter als gedacht war. 

Rodneys Kopf, der noch voller Bilder von Johns nacktem Oberkörper schwamm, sortierte dieses Stöhnen in eine andere Kategorie ein und er spürte in seinem Unterleib ein ganz charakteristisches Ziehen. Was war heute nur mit ihm los? John war sein Freund, sein bester Freund. Und beste Freunde sollte man nicht mit sexuellen Gedanken belegen. Niemals. Das konnte nur schief gehen. 

Rodney zwang sich, intensiv an Eisplaneten, Sibirien und Schneestürme zu denken. 

Kurze Zeit später krachte der abgesägte Ast zu Boden, ein zweiter folgte und dann kam John heruntergeklettert. Jetzt hatte er auch noch einen dreckigen Striemen auf dem Arm und auf der Wange, wo er an der bemoosten Baumrinde entlang geschrammt war. Er sah herrlich verwegen aus. Der Drang, ihn zu berühren, wurde übermächtig. Rodney starrte auf seine Schuhspitzen und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Verflixt, wer konnte schon voraussehen, dass die ersten Sonnenstrahlen einen solch verheerenden Einfluss haben würden? 

Glücklicherweise war das der letzte Baum gewesen, der Sturmschäden aufwies. John half Henaya die Leiter wieder auf die Haken an der Mauer zu hängen, dann pflückte er endlich die braune Strickjacke vom Zweig und zog sie wieder an, bevor sie den ummauerten Garten verließen. 

Rodney hoffte nur, dass es bald wieder abkühlen würde, so dass man nicht mehr ohne Strickjacke gehen konnte. Und die Sonne konnte sich auch ruhig wieder hinter den Wolken verstecken. Genau. Er hätte ja nie gedacht, dass er das mal sagen würde, aber feuchtes, kaltes Regenwetter war viel besser. Erste Sonnenstrahlen brachten nur unnötig alles durcheinander.

 

2\. Verkühlt

Rodney schlief schlecht in der Nacht und wollte es eigentlich auf Sheppards Chippendale-Einlage vom Vortag schieben, die ihm den Kopf verwirrt und ihm unruhige Träume bescherte hatte.  
Aber als er am Morgen aufwachte, kratzte es ihm im Hals, er hatte Kopfschmerzen und seine Nase war zu. Er setzte sich auf und musste niesen. Ja super! Das war ja mal wieder typisch! John war derjenige, der halbnackt herumlief und er bekam die Erkältung! Wie ungerecht war denn das? 

Rodney angelte nach einem Taschentuch und schnäuzte sich. Die Kopfschmerzen wurden aber im Sitzen schlechter und er ließ sich wieder in die Kissen gleiten. Das war für den Hals jedoch nicht gut, weil er jetzt hektisch schlucken musste und bei jedem Schluckvorgang tat es höllisch weh. Oh, verdammt, das war bestimmt eine unbekannte Pegasus-Grippe, die er sich zugezogen hatte! Wahrscheinlich kannte niemand den Erreger und Carson hatte kein Heilmittel dagegen und er würde wochenlang im Bett verbringen müssen, weil keine der Therapien …

Der Türsummer ging. Ehe er etwas sagen konnte, betrat John bereits sein Quartier. „He, Rodney, ich wollte heute noch einmal zum Festland … du bist immer noch im Bett?“  
„Ich bin krank“, krächzte Rodney, der erst jetzt, als er sie gebrauchen wollte, feststellte, dass seine Stimme fast weg war und er nur noch ein kratziges Flüstern raus brachte.  
„Was genau hast du?“  
„Kopf- Hals- und Gliederschmerzen.“  
„Ich schicke dir Carson“, rief John und war schon wieder halb heraus zur Tür. 

Na toll. Er hätte vielleicht gestern nicht so groß rumtönen sollen, dass er John nicht pflegen würde, sollte der sich verkühlen. Das hatte er jetzt davon. 

Carson kam, untersuchte ihn und nahm eine Blutprobe, weil Rodney darauf bestand, dass mutierte Pegasus-Virus eine sehr reale Gefahr darstellte und mit ihnen nicht leichtfertig umgegangen werden sollte. Der Arzt verordnete am Ende seiner Untersuchung Aspirin und noch ein paar Hausmittelchen gegen Erkältung. 

Als Rodney das nächste Mal wieder die Augen aufschlug, saß Sheppard neben seinem Bett auf einem Stuhl und las in einem Comic. Rodney ließ seinen Blick nach links schweifen, er war noch in seinem Quartier, in seinem Bett, das war schon mal ein gutes Vorzeichen. „Hngh“, krächzte er. 

John ließ sofort das Heft sinken und meinte: „Hey, Kumpel. Alles klar?“ Als Rodney mit den Augen rollte, fügte John hinzu: „Carson sagt, es gäbe keinen Hinweis auf Pegasus-Superviren. Du hast eine stinknormale Erkältung mit leichtem Fieber. Zwei Tage Bettruhe und du bist wie neu.“  
„Quacksalber“, krächzte Rodney.  
John lachte. „Ich an deiner Stelle wäre lieber froh, dass alles so harmlos ist, statt mich zu beschweren. Hier, sieh mal“, er reichte Rodney das Comic-Heft, in dem er gelesen hatte, „das hat Cadman mir geliehen. Willst du mal reinschauen?“ 

Rodney nickte und blätterte in dem Heft, während John das Fenster öffnete und frische Luft hereinließ. „Verkühlen kannst du dich ja nicht mehr, da du es ja schon bist.“  
„Sehr witzig!“ Rodney nieste und John reichte ihm ein Taschentuch an. 

„Danke.“ Nachdem er sich die Nase geputzt hatte, meinte Rodney quengelig: „Wenn die Antiker so toll waren, warum haben sie dann nichts gegen Schnupfen in ihren Datenbanken? Kleine Killerviren, die die Schnupfenviren ausrotten?“  
„Vielleicht hatten sie das mal – und daraus sind dann die Replikatoren geworden?“  
„Wirklich?“ Rodney versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und herauszufinden, ob das wahr sein konnte.  
John grinste schief. „Absolut.“ 

„Hey, du solltest die Denkunfähigkeit eines kranken Mannes nicht so gnadenlos ausnutzen“, beschied ihm Rodney und nieste erneut.  
„Ich werde sie sogar noch weiter beanspruchen: Was willst du zum Mittagessen aus der Kantine? Leolawurzel-Eintopf, gebratenen Fisch mit diesen Dingern, die fast wie Kartoffeln schmecken, oder den süßen Auflauf?“ John schloss wieder das Fenster, während er auf Rodneys Antwort wartete.  
„Süßer Auflauf“, sagte Rodney nach deutlich längerer Bedenkzeit als gewöhnlich.  
„Bin gleich zurück“, versprach John. 

Er hielt Wort, sie aßen gemeinsam zu Mittag, dann legte sich Rodney wieder hin und Sheppard erschien pünktlich um vier mit einer Tasse Kaffee, die Rodney trotz verstopfter Nase sehr genoss. 

Zum Abendessen war John wieder da – und wenn Rodney nicht so schlapp gewesen wäre, hätte er wahrscheinlich gemeckert, dass er keinen Babysitter brauchte, so war er nur dankbar, dass er sich nicht bis in die Kantine schleppen musste. 

Da Rodney zu den glücklichen Leuten gehörte, die sich gesund schlafen konnten, ging es ihm am nächsten Morgen schon deutlich besser. Den sekundären Krankheitsgewinn, dass John ihm Frühstück ans Bett brachte, nahm er gerne noch mit. Danach schnappte er sich allerdings einen Laptop und begann, wieder zu arbeiten. Er gestattete sich auch noch einen Mittagsschlaf – eine gesellschaftliche Konvention, die er sonst strikt ablehnte. Als er zwei Stunden später wieder aufwachte, fühlte er sich so gut, dass er seine Fast-Grippe für beendet erklärte. 

Zum Abendessen hätte er wieder in die Kantine gehen können, aber da John anbot mit der Pegasus-Variante von Pizza bei ihm vorbei zu kommen, band er ihm nicht gerade auf die Nase, dass das nicht nötig wäre. Stattdessen schaute er nach, ob er noch genügend Bier in seinem Mini-Kühlschrank hatte, räumte auf seinem Tisch Journale, Hefte und Laptops zur Seite und suchte sogar noch zwei bunte Servietten aus. 

In dem Moment, als John sein Quartier betrat, befürchtete er, dass das mit den Servietten vielleicht doch etwas zu viel, etwas zu … häuslich sei. Aber John bemerkte gar nichts dazu, platzierte die Pizza und eine Flasche Wein, der eindeutig von ihrem letzten Trip nach Rimarion IV stammte, auf dem Tisch. Rodney holte zwei Gläser. 

„Wie viele Flaschen hast du mitgebracht?“, fragte er John und zeigte mit seiner Gabel auf den Wein.  
„Zwei Kisten – von dem guten Zeug, nicht das, was es am letzten Abend auf dem Marktplatz gab.“  
„Das war doch nicht schlecht.“  
„Sagt der Mann, der Fertiggerichte liebt“, lachte John.  
„Snob“, entgegnete Rodney grinsend und probierte den Wein. „Ich kann keinen Unterschied zu dem auf dem Markt feststellen.“

John seufzte. „Dann will ich mal deine Erkältung als Entschuldigung nehmen.“ Er ließ einen Schluck auf der Zunge zergehen und machte dazu leise schmatzende, genießerische Geräusche. 

Ganz plötzlich musste Rodney wieder an den Kirschbaum, Johns nackten Oberkörper und sein Stöhnen denken. Verflucht, das war gar nicht gut. Nicht, wenn John nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt saß! Nicht, wenn John jetzt mitbekam, dass er unruhig auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte. 

Entschieden griff er nach einem weiteren Stück Pizza und fragte: „So, und was hast du den ganzen Tag so gemacht?“  
John runzelte ein wenig die Stirn, machte das Gesicht, das er immer machte, wenn er nicht wusste, wie eine Frage gemeint war, er aber den – hoffentlich friedvollen – Aliens nicht zu nahe treten wollte. „Ich habe … gearbeitet?“, sagte er gedehnt und schaute Rodney abwartend an. 

So weit zu seinen Fähigkeiten brillanten Smalltalk zu machen, dachte Rodney. „Klar, was auch sonst.“  
„Bist du … geht es dir wieder besser?“, wollte John vorsichtig wissen.  
„Ja. Du weißt doch, dusselige Fragen kann ich auch stellen, wenn ich nicht krank bin“, meinte Rodney mit einem tiefen Seufzer.  
John lachte laut auf. 

Sie aßen den Rest der Pizza, dann holte Rodney das Schachbrett hervor und sie spielten das Spiel zu Ende, dass sie vor der Woche Arbeitseinsatz auf dem Festland angefangen hatten. Es endete nach zwei Stunden in einem Remis. 

Als John sich verabschiedete und zur Tür ging, begleitete Rodney ihn. Es gab da noch eine Sache, die ihm den halben Abend auf der Seele gelegen hatte und die er noch loswerden musste. 

„Uhm …“ Rodney hielt seine Hand über den Türöffner ohne ihn zu berühren.  
„Ja?“ John schaute ihn fragend an und trat einen Schritt näher. 

„Du weißt schon, dass ich mich auch um dich gekümmert hätte, wenn du dich verkühlst hättest, nicht wahr?“  
Für einen Moment sagte John gar nichts, seine Augen suchten Rodneys, und erst als Rodney ihn anschaute meinte er: „Ja, das weiß ich.“  
„Gut.“ Rodney nickte. „Ja dann, gute Nacht.“ 

Als John seine Hand ausstreckte, um den Türsummer zu betätigen, streiften seine Finger Rodneys, dann war die Berührung auch schon vorbei, die Tür glitt auf und John trat in den Flur. „Gute Nacht, Rodney. Bis morgen.“  
„B…bis morgen“, stammelte Rodney. 

Nachdem die Tür zu geglitten war, lehnte er von innen seinen Kopf dagegen und kühlte seine heiße Stirn. Er hätte gerne geglaubt, dass die Erkältung zurück war, aber da es wenig Sinn machte, sich selbst zu belügen, wusste er, dass das nicht der Fall war. 

 

3\. Frühlingsgefühle 

Ein paar Tage später überwachte Rodney einen Monitor, auf dem eine Simulation ablief. Das war nicht äußerst fordernd und so wanderten seine Gedanken. 

Sheppard hatte die Erkältung dann doch noch bekommen. Gott sei Dank! Denn ohne Johns Schnupfen wären sie jetzt alle dumm-dusselige Lämmer, die den schleimigen Lucius Luvin anbeteten. Rodney mochte gar nicht daran denken, dass er diesem ekelhaften Typen tatsächlich erklärt hatte, wie die Puddlejumper funktionierten! Das Kraut, das dieser Widerling verwendete, um sich die Menschen gefügig zu machen, war wirklich ein Teufelszeug. 

Immerhin waren sie jetzt alle wieder sie selbst. Mit all ihren eigenen Gefühlen und nicht irgendwelchen durch das Kraut induzierten. Keine Drogen mehr, die sie beeinflussten.

Rodney runzelte die Stirn. Drogen? Alien-Drogen ließen ihn als Science-fiction geprägten Menschen sofort an Wahrheitstränke und, ja, genau, Sexpollen denken. Planeten voller Pflanzen, die arme Weltraumabenteurer mit ihren heimtückischen Pollen zu willenlosen Sklaven ihrer Gefühlte werden ließen. 

Was ihn zu seinen unausgegorenen Gefühlen für John brachte. Was wäre wenn irgendwelche pegasus-spezifischen Sexpollen, die jetzt im Frühling von endemischen Pflanzen ausgeschüttet wurden, für seine Gefühle verantwortlich waren? Wer wusste schon, was hier alles in der Luft rumschwirrte? 

Denn wenn es keine Sexpollen waren, die ihn zu den unpassendesten Zeiten feststellen ließen, wie angenehm Johns Rasierwasser roch, oder wie sich Lachfältchen, um seine Augen herum bildeten, wenn er glücklich war, dann … 

Rodneys Computer blinkte und piepste und er drückte die entsprechenden Tasten, bis das Programm ruhig weiterlief. 

Verflixt, er hatte John neulich sogar die Hälfte des letzten Apfelkuchens in der Kantine abgetreten, weil er so sehnsüchtig geschaut hatte. Und Rodney hatte das Strahlen in Johns Gesicht – fast – nein, tatsächlich – für den Verlust des Kuchens entschädigt! Das war so untypisch für ihn, das mussten einfach pheromonhaltige Pflanzenbestandteile in der Luft oder in seinem Blutkreislauf sein, die ihn so handeln ließen. 

Ha! Das könnte man doch herausfinden! Er würde das jetzt einfach testen lassen. 

„Radek, du musst ein Auge auf meinen Bildschirm werfen, ich bin mal eben in der Krankenstation“, wandte er sich entschlossen an seinen Kollegen.  
„In Ordnung. Hast du dir schon wieder etwas eingefangen?“, fragte der andere Wissenschaftler besorgt.  
„Genau das soll Carson herausfinden“, meinte Rodney und stapfte davon. 

Doktor Beckett war nicht so ohne weiteres bereit, eine umfangreiche Blutanalyse zu machen.  
„Rodney, du bist gesund, niemand hat mehr etwas von Lucius Kraut in seinem Blut, ich habe alle durchgetestet.“  
„Es geht nicht um Lucius, sondern um Pollen.“  
„Welche Pollen?“  
„Das weiß ich nicht, das sollst du ja herausfinden.“ Rodney rollte seinen Ärmel hoch und hielt Carson seinen Arm hin. 

„Rodney, nach der letzten Mission habe ich dich, wie immer, durchgecheckt. Alles war in Ordnung. Welche Symptome hast du jetzt?“, fragte der Mediziner besorgt.  
Welche Symptome hatte er? „Mir wird warm, ich habe manchmal ein flaues Gefühl im Magen, ich habe eine erhöhte Pulsfrequenz“, Rodney überlegte, was er sonst noch spürte. „Ich spüre manchmal Herzrasen.“ Das einzige, das er Carson nicht mitteilte, war, dass das aber nur in Johns Nähe auftrat. Das hatte bestimmt keine Relevanz. 

Beckett runzelte die Stirn. „Wann genau tritt das alles auf?“, fragte er natürlich prompt.  
„Uhm …“. Nun, genau das konnte er Beckett natürlich nicht sagen, ohne John in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. „Mach doch einfach den Test.“ Auffordernd streckte er seinen Arm näher.  
Doktor Beckett seufzte. „Muss ich John, Teyla und Ronon ebenfalls untersuchen?“  
Rodney biss sich unschlüssig auf die Unterlippe. Johns Werte zu kennen, wäre schon schön. Aber die Erklärungen dafür wollte er natürlich nicht liefern. 

„Nein.“ Rodney kam ein hervorragender Gedanke. „Nur ich habe die Pollen dieser Pflanze eingeatmet. Die anderen waren nicht in der Nähe davon.“  
Carson seufzte. „Schön, machen wir einen Standardtest, dir muss es ja wirklich wichtig sein, wenn du freiwillig etwas von deinem Blut hergeben willst.“ 

Vier Stunden später wusste Rodney, dass er völlig gesund war. Nichts schwamm in seinem Blut herum, was dort nicht herumschwimmen sollte. Der Hypochonder in seinem Innern fand das natürlich ganz toll. Es schwarz auf weiß von seinem Doktor zu haben, dass man gesund war, war immer eine erstrebenswerte Sache. Aber in diesem Fall bedeutete das, dass er eine andere Erklärung für sein nur in Sheppards Nähe auftretendes Herzklopfen finden musste. 

Unschlüssig spielte Rodney mit dem Befundbogen in seine Hand herum. Wenn er es jetzt mal ganz wissenschaftlich anging, dann konnte er wohl nicht länger die Augen vor der Wahrheit verschließen. Er hatte die Fakten vorliegen und musste jetzt eine Arbeits-Hypothese formulieren. Die ganzen ‚Krankheits’-Symptome waren ja nicht eingebildet, sondern sehr real. Daher musste sie auch eine Ursache haben. Falls diese Ursache nicht auf irgendwelche Pollen geschoben werden konnte, dann musste er sich wohl langsam mit einem ziemlich erschreckenden Gedanken anfreunden. Egal wie kitschig und abgedroschen es klang, er war wohl auf dem besten Wege, sich ernsthaft in John … uhm … zu verlieben. 

Mist, Mist, Mist. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen, nein Wochen, tatsächlich Frühlingsgefühle – so wollte er sie mal in Ermangelung eines besseren Begriffes vorübergehend nennen – für seinen besten Freund entwickelt. Er, Rodney McKay, wusste tatsächlich nichts Besseres mit seiner Libido anzufangen, als sie auf eine denkbar ungeeignete Person zu konzentrieren – den männlichen, amerikanischen, militärischen Leiter der Basis. Keine gute Kombination. Überhaupt nicht. 

Rodney rieb sich mit beiden Händen durchs Gesicht und stützte die Ellenbogen auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. Verdammte Frühlingsgefühle – das war eine mittlere Katastrophe. 

 

4\. Spaziergang

Die nächste Mission endete für Rodney sehr frühzeitig mit einem Pfeil in seinem Gluteus Maximus. Er hatte einen Moment eiskalter Panik, als Beckett ihn damit aufzog, dass er unter der Wirkung der Schmerzmittel wohl ziemlich dummes Zeug erzählt hatte. Wie sich dann herausstellte, hatte er glücklicherweise nichts Belastendes über John gesagt, 

Dafür hatte er genügend belastendes Material in seinen Gedanken. John war immer gegenwärtig, egal ob er sich zum Einschlafen hinlegte oder morgens aufstand. Sein immenses Gehirn lieferte problemlos Szenarien, wie appetitlich John in diesen Momenten aussehen würde. Diese Tagträumereien gingen natürlich nicht automatisch weg, nur weil Rodney sein Quartier verließ. Und so ertappte er sich dabei, dass er mit seinen Fingern über das weiche Leder von Johns Jacke strich und mit einigem Stottern erklären musste, dass er das nur getan hatte, weil er herausfinden wollte, ob es so weich war, wie es aussah. 

Aber John war nicht ganz unschuldig daran, seine Fixierung noch zu verstärken, denn er legte ihm hier und da eine Hand auf den Arm oder die Schulter – und wenn Rodney sich früher nichts dabei gedacht hatte, fragte er sich jetzt jedes Mal, ob das eventuell mehr zu bedeuten hatte und er nur zu blindfischig war, das zu sehen. 

Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er in einem höchst unpassenden Moment etwas wirklich Dämliches sagte, oder bis er bei einer völlig inakzeptablen Gelegenheit, seine Finger nicht bei sich behalten konnte. Rodney kannte sich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das eine realistische Einschätzung der Lage war, keine Schwarzmalerei. Es musste nur eine Situation sein, in der er so abgelenkt war, dass die Zensur, die er sich seit Wochen auferlegte, nicht mehr funktionierte. 

So ging das nicht weiter. Er musste mit John darüber reden, und erläutern, dass das alles nicht so gemeint war, auch wenn es natürlich so gemeint war. Der genaue Wortlaut seiner zukünftigen Erklärungen war in Rodneys Kopf noch etwas verschwommen, aber er war ein Mann, der gut improvisieren konnte, das würde schon werden, wenn er erst einmal einen Anfang hätte. 

Das Ganze zwanglos beim Abendessen in der Kantine zu besprechen war sicher nicht gut, denn wenn nicht alles rund lief, bedeutete das zu viele Zuhörer. Sie müssten also irgendwo hingehen, wo sie ungestört waren. Rodney erkundigte sich, ob John schon die Strickjacke zurück gebracht hatte, aber leider war das schon erledigt. 

Nun ja, auch auf Atlantis gab es Bereiche, wo so gut wie niemand hinging und so bestellte er John für den folgenden Abend zu einem der nie genutzten Kais, an denen allenfalls mal tagsüber ein paar Schwimmer ins Wasser gingen. 

„Hi. Was willst du mir zeigen?“, war Johns erste Frage, der ganz leger in einem karierten Hemd und Jeans gekommen war. Er schaute Rodney mit erwartungsvoller Begeisterung an. „Zeigen?“  
„Warum hast du mich sonst hierher bestellt, wenn du nicht irgendetwas entdeckt hast, von dem du noch nicht willst, dass es die anderen wissen?“ John stupste Rodney übermütig mit der Schulter an. „Komm schon.“ 

„Uhm … lass uns ein Stück spazieren gehen“, schlug Rodney vor.  
„Okay.“ John fiel neben Rodney in den Schritt. „Es ist also gefährlich? Oder ist ein ZPM und du willst keine falschen Hoffnungen wecken?“  
„Nichts dergleichen“, seufzte Rodney und kickte mit seinen Fußspitzen ein paar Steinchen ins Wasser. 

„Jetzt sag aber nicht, dass wir hier sind, um die Aussicht zu genießen“, neckte John und fügte hinzu: „Obwohl das schon klasse aussieht.“ Er blieb stehen und zeigte auf die Türme von Atlantis zu ihrer Linken, hinter denen gerade die Sonne verschwand. Der Himmel über der gold-weißen Sonne hatte eine intensiv rote Färbung angenommen und auch die blanken Fassenden und die vielen Fenster glänzten in denselben Rot- und Goldtönen. 

„‚Abendrot, schön Wetter droht’, pflegte meine Oma immer zu sagen“, bemerkte Rodney, blieb aber auch stehen, um das Farbenspiel zu betrachten.  
„Warum ‚droht’ schönes Wetter?“, fragte John stirnrunzelnd.  
„Keine Ahnung. Auf mich trifft es zu. Ich hatte als Kind immer lieber schlechtes Wetter. Das hieß, ich durfte wenigstens drin bleiben, und musste nicht auf der Straße ‚Cowboy und Indianer’ oder ähnlich schreckliche Dinge spielen.“  
„Warum mochtest du das nicht?“  
„Wenn du immer der bist, der an den Marterpfahl gebunden wird, graust es dir davor.“ Rodney zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Ich hatte lieber gutes Wetter, dann musste ich nicht im Haus bleiben“, stellte John fest.  
„Kann ich mir bei dir vorstellen“, nickte Rodney und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, als die Sonne endgültig im Meer versunken war. Nur noch die Wolken wurden von unten mit rosafarbenem Licht angeleuchtet. 

„Also, warum machen wir hier diesen romantischen Abendspaziergang?“, wollte John grinsend wissen. „Sag schon!“ 

Nun, das war dann ja wohl sein Stichwort, dachte Rodney und räusperte sich. Umständlich begann er: „Die Sache ist die: Menschen machen Fehler, auch wenn sie nicht wollen. Manchmal gibt es dafür guten Erklärungen, ein anderes Mal ist die Person vielleicht nur abgelenkt und passt einen Moment nicht richtig auf. In vielen Fällen sind die Fehler so gering, dass das schnell wieder ausgebügelt ist, ein anderes Mal jedoch hat es auf andere Menschen Auswirkungen.“ Er sollte jetzt mal bald zur Sache kommen, denn John hatte seine Brauen schon zusammengezogen und den Mund schief verzogen. Die sarkastische Bemerkung konnte jetzt nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. 

„Okay, okay. Also, wenn man vorgewarnt ist, dass der Fehler passieren kann…“  
„McKay!“, unterbrach ihn John gar nicht mehr neckend und hielt ihn am Ärmel fest, „Was hast du gemacht?“  
„Nichts! Noch nichts … aber …“  
„Aber?“, meinte John und unterstrich es mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung weiter zu reden.  
„Versprich mir, dass du mich bis zum Ende anhörst, ehe du wütend, oder missmutig oder ausfallend wirst, okay?“ 

Sheppard seufzte, schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen, öffnete sie wieder und sagte: „Wenn ich erfahren will, worum es hier geht, werde ich das jetzt wohl versprechen müssen. Also, du hast mein Wort – ich schmeiß dich erst ins Wasser, nachdem ich dich angehört habe.“ Er grinste und tätschelte Rodneys Schulter. 

Falls das als Friedensangebot oder als Beruhigung für Rodney gedacht war, so ging der Witz gänzlich an Rodney vorbei. „Lass mich vorher aber noch die technischen Geräte zur Seite legen, damit sie nicht beschädigt werden“, meinte er. Er holte tief Luft. „Also …“ 

„Hey.“ John stand nicht zu seinem Wort, sondern unterbrach ihn, indem er seine Hand in Rodneys Nacken legte und ihn zwang, ihn anzuschauen. „Rodney, ich weiß nicht, welche Kindheitserinnerung ich gerade mit meinem Worten herauf beschworen habe, aber ich würde das nie tun. Das weißt du auch, oder?“ 

Rodney glaubte, in Johns Augen zu versinken. Er konnte weit besser mit Vorwürfen, Beleidigungen und schnippischen Antworten umgehen, als mit Anteilnahme. „Ja“, rang er sich ab, gerade in dem Moment, als er sich nicht sicher war, ob Johns Daumen seinen Nacken … streichelte? 

Das brachte sämtliche Denkprozesse erst einmal zum Erliegen und so sprudelte er ungefiltert hervor: „Erst dachte ich, es seien vielleicht die Pollen von irgendwelchen Pflanzen, die mich in deiner Nähe so fühlen ließen, aber Beckett hat mein Blut extra noch mal untersucht. Keine Spur von Sexpollen. Das bin alles ich. Und also deshalb wollte ich dich warnen. Bei diesem Spaziergang wollte ich dir erklären, dass ich das nicht absichtlich mache. Dass es sich meiner Kontrolle entzieht. Dass du einfach manchmal viel zu gut aussiehst und mein Hirn sich dann abschaltet.“ 

John schaute Rodney für einen Augenblick nachdenklich an, ehe er fragte: „Zu gut?“  
„Für mein … uhm … Seelenheil, ja“, bestätigte Rodney ehrlich.  
„Wow.“  
„Ein gutes ‚Wow’ oder ein schlechtes ‚Wow’?“, fragte Rodney nach einem Moment bangen Wartens und befürchtete, dass er gerade sehr wie ein junger Hund vor einem Leckerbissen aussah.  
„Ein überraschtes ‚Wow’“, erwiderte Sheppard mit einer Miene, aus der Rodney nichts herauslesen konnte. 

„Aber du hast doch bestimmt schon mal … Jetzt sag nicht, dass ich ausgerechnet an einen der wenigen Militärs geraten bin, die nicht schon mal ein wenig … Stressbewältigung mit Kameraden gehabt haben“, rief Rodney als so gar nichts mehr hinterher kam.  
„Hey, was ist aus ‚Don’t ask, don’t tell’ geworden?“, beschwerte sich John.  
„Ich will keinen Namenslisten, ich will nur wissen, ob du schon mal … ob …“ Ein fahrige Handbewegung ersetzte den Rest des Satzes. 

Sie waren mit ihrem Spaziergang jetzt am äußersten Rand des Piers angekommen und Sheppard setzte sich auf die Stufen, die dort ins Wasser führten.  
„Das war etwas anderes“, sagte er schließlich nach langem Schweigen. „Bloße Befriedigung von Bedürfnissen. Alles war erlaubt – aber bloß keine Gefühle.“ Er blickte aufs Wasser hinaus. 

Nun, das erklärte dann wohl einmal mehr, warum John solche Schwierigkeiten hatte, über Gefühle zu reden. Rodney konnte sich diesen Macho-Club sehr gut vorstellen, wie sie alles zensierten, was zu … persönlich wurde. Rodney stützte sich mit einer Hand auf Johns Schulter ab und setzte sich neben ihn. „Verstehe.“  
Jetzt wendete sich John ihm doch zu und meinte leise: „Und … das will ich nicht mehr. Ich bin keine achtzehn mehr und muss mir nichts mehr beweisen.“ 

War das jetzt Sheppards Art ihm zu sagen, dass er interessiert war? Und zwar an mehr als nur belanglosem Sex? Oh, verdammt, manchmal wünschte Rodney John würde wirklich ein wenig mehr die Zähne auseinander bekommen! Er presste seine Schulter etwas näher an Johns und ließ auch seine Beine ein wenig auseinander fallen, so dass sich ihre Knie berührten. 

Und dann purzelten all die Begebenheiten, zu denen Sheppard Gefühle gezeigt hatte, in seinem Kopf durcheinander. All die Berührungen, all die gemeinsam verbrachten Abende, all die halb ausgesprochenen lobenden Worte, wenn er mal wieder allen den Hintern gerettet hatte, all die Stunden, die John an seinem Krankenbett und andersherum verbracht hatte. All die Sorgen, die Rodney in Johns Augen gelesen hatte, wenn er verletzt worden war.  
Sie hatten die Gefühle doch schon bravourös gemeistert, auch wenn es ihnen gar nicht aufgefallen war! 

Sheppards Gedanken schienen wohl in einer anderen Richtung unterwegs gewesen zu sein, denn er stupste sein Knie gegen Rodneys und meinte: „Sehr subtil!“  
Rodney legte eine Hand auf Johns Bein. „Wir …“  
„Wir wissen beide, dass das eine ganz schlechte Idee ist“, sagte John, aber er klang nicht wirklich überzeugt. Nicht so, als er wenn sicherstellen wollte, dass ein feindlicher Alien sein Team gehen ließ. Da war deutlich noch Spielraum gegeben. Deshalb beschloss Rodney sofort, seinen Vorteil zu nutzen. 

„Na klar. Aber es ist ja nicht so, als ob alle anderen Entscheidungen, die du – nein, die wir – bisher so gefällt haben, lupenrein waren.“ Rodney grinste John herausfordernd an.  
„Das kann ich in der Tat nicht für mich in Anspruch nehmen.“ John seufzte. 

„Gut. Dann lege ich meine Karten jetzt auf den Tisch.“ Jetzt oder nie. Rodney presste seine Fingerspitzen gegeneinander. „Ich will schon Sex, aber nicht nur. Ich will auch unsere Schachabende behalten, unsere Videospielstunden, unsere absolut faulen Stunden mit einem Bier vor einem stinklangweiligen Footballspiel, weil wir einfach zu geschafft sind, etwas anderes zu tun. Ich will das alles. Sex und Gefühle. Und, oh Gott, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das jetzt so gesagt habe. Meine Schwester würde einen Freudentanz aufführen.“ 

John lachte. Dann wurde er wieder ernst, seine Finger rieben über seine Hose, er kratzte einen Moment über einen kaum sichtbaren Flecken, ehe er nach einem tiefen Atemholen sagte: „Ja, das will ich auch.“  
„Und?“  
„Was ‚und’?“  
„Das ist alles?“ Rodney schaute John suchend an. 

„Yep.“ In Johns Augen stahl sich der Anflug eines Lachens. „Vielleicht eins noch, wir sollten den Spaziergang beenden und dein oder mein Quartier aufsuchen.“  
Rodney schluckte. „Wirklich?“  
„Klar. Oder willst du vorher noch hören, dass ich auch schon seit einiger Zeit über deinen Hintern phantasiere? Oder was wir zusammen in der Dusche machen könnten?“, fragte John so selbstsicher, als würde er hier gerade eine Verhandlung mit dem IOA führen.  
„Oh.“  
Jetzt strahlte Johns ganzes Gesicht, und er war sichtlich erfreut darüber, dass er Rodneys Mund mit einem Finger zuschieben konnte. 

Rodney knuffte ihn gegen den Arm. „Das ist nicht nett, ich …“  
„Jedes Wort ist wahr“, meinte John ruhig.

Rodney sprang auf und zog an Johns Hemd. „Warum sitzen wir denn dann noch hier? Los, los. Wir haben noch etwas vor!“  
John stand auch auf, doch bevor Rodney losstürmen konnte, schlang John einen Arm um seine Taille und hielt ihn fest. „Ich … bin froh, dass du gefragt hast.“  
„Oh ja, ich auch. Denn erstens…“ 

Rodney wurde abrupt in der Aufzählung seiner Gründe unterbrochen, weil John seine Lippen fest auf Rodneys presste und weil er den Mund sowieso gerade offen hatte, auch noch mit seiner Zunge vordrang. Hungrig nahm er Rodneys Mund in Beschlag. 

Rodney vergaß prompt was er hatte sagen wollen und erwiderte den Kuss voller Begeisterung, hielt sich an John fest, während ein Kribbeln und ein Sehnen seinen ganzen Körper durchlief. Ja, John Sheppard küsste ihn! Wollte ihn. Wollte Sex und noch so viel mehr mit ihm. Er presste sich enger an John, ließ ihn fühlen, dass sie beide dabei waren, rasant schnell hart zu werden und er konnte John ganz leise und unterdrückt stöhnen hören. Gott, das war so gut! 

Sie vergaßen die Zeit über den Kuss und erst als John merklich zitterte wurde Rodney bewusst, dass John nur ein kariertes Hemd über seinem T-Shirt trug. Der kalte Wind vom Wasser und die Temperaturen, die nach Sonnenuntergang doch noch ziemlich niedrig waren, machten deutlich, dass noch Frühling war. 

„Lass uns den Freiluftsex für den Sommer aufheben“, raunte er um Atem ringend gegen Johns Lippen.  
Rodney interpretierte Johns rasches Einatmen mal als Zustimmung für diesen Plan. Sehr gut. Das waren hervorragende Aussichten!

Jetzt aber wartete erst einmal ein schönes, bequemes Bett auf sie beide, in das er John nicht schnell genug bekommen konnte … 

 

\------------ENDE---------

 

©Antares, April 2016


End file.
